Surprises
by lovesickxmelody
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella, and she has no one to turn to but her best friend who has been ignoring her? Something unexpected waits for Bella... but what?
1. The Light

This is set in the middle of New Moon, where Jacob is "sick".

Bella's POV

"Hello?"  
"Oh hi Bella," Billy answered.  
"Is Jake around?" I asked nervously. Not only am I calling my former best friend that has been ignoring me for two weeks because I needed some light in my eyes, but because I was worried about him. After we saw that movie with Mike, things didn't go too well.  
"No, but he'll call you when he can"  
"I was just wondering –" and he hung up before I said another word.  
This was impossible. Ever since Jake got sick, I've been calling his house to check up on him. He was either sleeping or too tired to talk.  
I made my way to the living room when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells," he said.  
"Oh hey Dad, how was your day?"  
"Good…" he looked away for a second. "How about you?"  
I remembered that phone call with Billy. "Okay, I guess. Have you heard from Jacob?"  
"No, but the last time I checked, Billy sounded worried. It looks like Jake has it pretty bad this time. Look, Bells, I think you should go check up on him; it might be good for you. You haven't been out of this house for almost two weeks."  
How can anybody go out knowing that the love of your life doesn't love you anymore? I felt empty, and ever since I've been hanging around Jake, there was a little peek of light in my life. I had to do something, not only for myself, but for Jake.  
"Maybe I will." I decided. I picked up my keys and headed for the door without another word.

I started my truck when I heard rustling outside. I looked back and there was nothing there. The same thing happened, only this time it hit my truck.  
My car door opened and that's when I thought my life was over.

1 MONTH LATER

I felt it rise in my throat and I knew it wasn't last nights' dinner because I didn't have dinner.. I jumped from bed and ran to the washroom.  
"Bells? You 'kay in there?" Charlie must have heard me. I wiped my mouth to make sure he wouldn't notice anything.  
"Um, yeah. I'm fine dad, must be something I ate last night." I flushed the toilet and cleaned everything up.  
I knew I wasn't sick. This has been happening for at least a week. I finally got a hold of Jake a few days ago and found out he wasn't sick, but he was a werewolf. I knew that I haven't had the same sickness he did, because werewolves run in his family.  
The flashback of my encounter that night came back.  
After I opened my truck door, there was a light. It looked like an angel was flying around. The light that came from the angel was too bright so I couldn't make up its face. A second later, I passed out and Sam found me in the middle of the road. He told Charlie that I knocked my head at Jake's house so I don't remember anything.

But I do.

Suddenly, something hit me. What if I'm…?  
"Bella! You're late for school!" Charlie yelled out. I walked down the stairs, still wearing my pjs.  
"Dad? Is it okay if I skip one day of school? I don't feel so good."  
He examined my face for a moment. "Sure. But I'm almost late for work. I'll come if you need anything." He promised.  
"Okay." But he was already out the door before I got the chance to say goodbye.

I went upstairs and turned on my computer. I searched my symptoms, to find out what kind of disease I had. The first result left me speechless.  
"Pregnancy."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't remember being raped; I didn't remember anything that had to do with something like _that_! The phone rang and I ran to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Bella? Hey, what are you doing home?" It was Jacob.  
"Jacob, remember when I told you about that night? About that angel I saw?" I was talking to fast but he seemed to understand me.  
"Sure… why?" he sounded confused.  
"I'm think I'm pregnant."

And the line went dead.


	2. The Test

"But how? You COULDN'T! All of my teachers taught me sex ed, and nothing involved sex with angels! Unless… unless you're not telling me something!" Jacob sounded mad. I shot a dirty glance at him. "No! Of course not! What I'm telling you is true."

He thought for a moment. "What if it's your bloodsucker?"

At that moment, my heart shattered. I didn't even think about _him_. I ignored his question.

"Jake, trust me on this, I would have told you, I would have known… but what happened that night is all true."

He still thought I was hiding something, it was written all over his face.

"It's not like you were there to help." I mumbled.

"Bella! You know that's not fair! I needed time, I didn't know something like –"

"Not another word, Jacob Black! You know I'm just joking, right?"

"But you said –"

"He said, she said." I sighed. How was I supposed to tell Charlie?

"Oh no! Charlie!" I panicked

Jake looked at me confused.

"Charlie! How am I supposed to tell him?!" Now he knew where I was going with this. Sam already told him that I passed out, so if I tell him I'm pregnant, he'd never let me leave the house again. At this moment, I started thinking about him. I wanted to spend all of eternity with him. No, not wanted, _needed_. And now I'm pregnant. It's not like he'll come back…

"You alright, Bells? It looks like someone just slapped you." Jake examined my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, don't tell anyone about this, okay? And just to make sure, we're taking some tests."

He groaned, "Do you really think this is a good time to study for tests?"

"Not a school test, silly Jacob, pregnancy tests. I picked up a few while I was driving here…"

"You bought pregnancy tests?"

"What? We need to make sure, right?"

I couldn't be pregnant, I just couldn't. Nothing happened that night. So once the tests say negative, I'll prove to Jake that I was telling the truth. I went to the washroom and took the test.

A minute later, I checked the test and it read "+".

**AN:**

Yeah, yeah. It's a bit short. But wait till you see what happens in the next one… ;) I'll probably post it up later on today. I reallllyy want to thank Vapire Huntress and purpledunebuggy for putting my story on alert… yeah, I'm new to fanfiction but those two people know my story exists so yey! Reviews would be nice :


	3. The Dream

Sorry… bit late, here ya go. Please review!

**6 MONTHS LATER**

It has been six months.

Six months and my father haven't talked to me, it was either he was too ashamed to look at my face or too upset to let it happen. I knew Charlie, he'd put the blame all on himself. He told Renee about this and I heard her sobbing on the phone. No one knows who this baby's for, but neither do I. It was 6 AM and Charlie was still asleep. I walked slowly down the stairs and I saw him. For the first time in so long, I saw Edward.

I knew I was hallucinating because it couldn't be him. Or I was dreaming. Yeah, it's all just a bad dream.

"Bella?"

My heart jumped. "This is all just a bad dream, so do whatever you want with me so I could wake up."

"Bella, it's me, Edward. I'm really here… and what happened to your…" He approached, concerned. It appeared that he had a glance at my stomach, a little big than what it usually was. Suddenly, I knew it wasn't a dream. It was really him.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I yelled as I ran to hug him against his hard chest.

We stood there for a moment, until I realized that he left me and he wasn't here for me.

"Oh right, you don't love me."

"Bella, of course I do! I love you and you're my life. There is no one in this world I would ever love more than I love you. I just wanted you to be happy, to live your human life. I killed myself over this, many times. I started hearing Charlie's thoughts. He was blaming himself for… for… this! Pregnancy!? I knew you'd go back to your human life but I didn't know it'd be this easy for you to move on but if you're really happy then I shouldn't –"

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! Do you really believe I have moved on!? No one knows what happened to me! It's been six months Edward, six months! My mom's probably mad at me; my own father won't look me straight in the eye. I've gone insane! It's my entire fault." My eyes blurred, I knew I was crying. Edward held me and he took me upstairs into my room so Charlie wouldn't hear anything. He probably thought I was having a bad dream anyway.

"An angel? What kind of angel gets you pregnant?"

"Edward! It's all true. Jake didn't believe me either…" he looked at me confused. Then he sat up.

"You do know that Jacob Black is a…"

"Werewolf? Yeah. And that reminds me, how come you've never told me about him and the treaty?"

"I thought I'd let him have his fun." He gave me the smile I loved. It felt so good to be back in his icy arms. I thought my broken heart would never be fixed, but here he is… helping me through all of this. Sure, Charlie wasn't talking to me, my mom isn't talking to me, and my old "friends" at school won't even try to look at me, like I'm invisible, but with Edward here, I couldn't really care who wanted to talk to me or even like me, as long as the love of my life is here to stay.

THE END!

Nah, just joking XD

But it will be if I don't find any reviews… it's like I'm writing for nothing. I want to know if I'm going the right way or not! Please review!


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

Sorry guys, nothing until tomorrow.

Been supppeerrr busy!

BUT, I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be HELLA LONG! If not… then I'll post up 2 chapters! Hehe, love ya'll.


End file.
